warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
When BloodClan Took Over/Characters
Prologue Characters ThunderClan ShadowClan * WindClan * RiverClan * BloodClan Leader: Scourge -''' Small black tom with one white paw 'Deputy: ' 'Bone -' Massive black-and-white tom Chapter Characters BloodClan : '''Leader: Stark - large dark ginger tom. Scourge's Son. : Deputy: Jag -''' Pale gray tom with extremely long claws. '''Blood Warriors: Scar - 'Huge gray tom with scar from over eye to chest and green eyes. '''Ice - '''Slender white she-cat with silvert stripes and blue eyes. '''Stormcloud - '''Smokey gray tom with dark blue eyes. '''Owl - '''Black she-cat with amber-yellow eyes. '''Magma - '''Black tom with fiery orange eyes with yellow-golden flecks. '''Dapple -' Small tortoishell she-cat with amber eyes. '''Claw - '''Ginger tom with long claws. '''Heart - '''Dark gray tom with green eyes. '''Lightning - '''Black tom with jagged white tabby stripes and blue eyes. '''Tornado - '''White she-cat with gray swirls. '''Falcon - '''Brown tom with amber eyes, Hawk's twin. '''Hawk - '''Brown she-cat with green eyes, Falcon's twin. : '''Warriors: Gray -''' long-haired gray tom 'Dust - '''dark brown tabby tom '''Cinder -' dark gray she-cat 'Sand -' pale ginger she-cat 'Cloud -' long-haired white tom 'Bracken '- golden brown tabby tom '''Thorn - '''golden brown tabby tom '''Bright - white she-cat with ginger patches Bramble - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Spider - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Daisy - cream-colored, long-furred cat Black - large white tom with huge jet-black paws Russet - dark ginger she-cat Little - very small tabby tom Rowan '''- ginger tom '''Tawny - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes One - brown tabby tom Ashy - gray she-cat Crow '''- dark gray tom '''Misty - gray she-cat with blue eyes Moth - dappled golden she-cat Claw -''' smoky black tom '''Hawk - dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes : Queens: Fern - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dust's kits Sorrel - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes Moss - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Dawn - pale gray she-cat Feather -''' light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Crow's kits '''Squirrel - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Bramble's kits : Kits: Berry - creamy-brown tom with amber eyes Mouse - gray-and-white tom Hazel - gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Mole - large gray tom Honey '''- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes '''Poppy - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes : Apprentices: White - white she-cat with green eyes Birch - light brown tabby tom Smoke - black tom Willow - small dark gray tabby she-cat with big dark blue eyes Rebels Leaders: Leopardstar - '''dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes. '''Deputies: None yet Warriors: Stormfur - '''Dark gray tom with amber eyes '''Vixen - '''Light brown she-cat with sparkling green eyes. '''Forrest - '''Black tom with forest green eyes. '''Queens: Skye - '''Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Forrest's kits. '''Kits: Treekit - 'Brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes. Squirrel's kit. '''Firekit - ' Fire colored tabby tom with green eyes. Squirrel's kit. '''Thornkit - '''A brown tabby she-kit with green eyes. Squirrel's kit. '''Medicine Cats: None yet Apprentices: '''Apple - '''Cream she-cat with darker brown ears, paws, and tail tip with ice blue eyes. Category:Allegiances